User blog:JustAlex93/OC Profile Collection: Choro-Q HG 4 OC's
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Choro-Q or anything that I use as the source material for some of those OC's. They're made under the Fair Use Act Just to let you know: Some of these OCs are equipped with fanonical parts! Louis Hall Background Louis Hall is a member of his father Arthur Hall's racing team in Nyaky Town alongside his brothers. Even though Team Hall isn't as prominent as Team Sovass or Team Kisbaba, they are nonetheless great performers on any circuit. However, he had gotten into a nasty accident during a race on Dalniche that left his body shell and chassis severely damaged. Louis survived, but he had to be rebuilt into something entirely new, something that had never been introduced before. His new form is choc-a-bloc with a variety of hi-tech features that were being researched at the Fotbar Laboratory at the time. Louis was shocked at first, but had come to accept the change. When he raced around the test track to try out his new things, he was thrilled. Not only was he remade into a race car like no other, but he has performance to match his new form! Even while as a futuristic car with hi-tech features, he is still the same eager-to-please racer. However, he couldn't drink motor oil anymore, not that he needed to because of his new laser pulse engine. Personality Louis is an outgoing Choro-Q racer, and he aims to please on the track. He is also loyal to his friends, especially Adalberto Murcielago, who is also from Nyaky Town. He is also fearless that not even his fateful accident on Dalniche could phase him. He is also a big fan of the Emperor of the Races himself, Prince Otto. Because of his new form as a Chaparral 2X Vision GT, he is also a bit disappointed that he can't drink motor oil ever again. He is also intolerant of con artists, especially when at one point, a Choro-Q passing himself off as a bishop in order to scam others, tried and failed to swindle his father out of about 250,000G. In addition to that, he thinks that acting all high-and-mighty towards outsiders are for losers. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': Laser pulse engine with downforce thrust vectoring panel *'Chassis': Layup Schedule BodyFrame *'Turbo Parts': None (Not that he needs any) *'CPU': 100GB CPU Board *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Magnetic re-gen callipers with deployable AeroBrake body panels *'Tires': Cyber Tires *'Wheels': C2X VGT Wheels (4WD) *'Meter': Digital Meter Panel Trivia *He is named in reference to Louis Chevrolet and Jim Hall. Adalberto Murcielago Background Adalberto Murcielago is born to a wealthy computer expert in Nyaky Town, and as such, he had been quite good with computers since childhood. Of course, when he became an adult, he took on a technician job at Fotbar Laboratory with some racing on the side for a bit of extra cash. Of course, when he's not working, he spends time with Louis Hall, who he is childhood friends with. He was devastated when he heard about the accident on Dalniche, but was relieved that he would survive but would have to be rebuilt. He was given the task of programming an experimental 100GB CPU board for Louis' new body, a most worthy challenge which he accepted for his friend's sake. He had also helped Louis to get over the shock of seeing his new form. Adalberto (or Berto, as he was nicknamed) was also one of the witnesses of Louis' test run of his new body, and was thrilled. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': In-line 4 Racing Engine *'Chassis': Chassis 4 Light FX 90 *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 3GB CPU Board *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 2 *'Wheels': Net Wheels *'Meter': Sports Meter Gerard Richard Xavier Background Gerard Richard Xavier comes from an alternate Choro-Q timeline where racing is not only the most popular sport (more than even soccer) but also considered a way of life. He is the star of a racing team sponsored by a large corporation, which is in cahoots with a few others in a massive race-fixing scheme being carried out to raise stock prices and maximize profits. He also laid on the lap of luxury because of the ill-gained money made in the race-fixing, and was dead-set to be a Hall-of-Famer in the WRL (World Racing League). One day, things changed. It was at the WRL Grand Prix that Gerard's sponsor offered a huge reward to prevent a fair-playing racer from an independent firm from winning. Equipped with an illegal spear hook, Gerard was close to knocking that racer out of commission. However, his spear hook was exposed for all to see, not only disqualifying him but also causing him to crash. This provided fuel for the authorities in their investigation of the race-fixing conspiracy. After the race, Gerard's sponsor company was shut down. Angered at the turn of events in his life, he attempted to gain revenge on the racer who had disgraced him, but was thwarted. On the run from the authorities, he soon stumbled onto a strange machine at an abandoned warehouse that he hid out in. The moment that he had activated it out of curiosity, everything turned white for him as he lost consciousness. When he came to, he found himself on the island of Dalniche. Personality Gerard is an arrogant and shameless braggart, all based on the fact that he is a technologically-advanced racing car with performance to match. He also tends to flirt with female race cars, only to be rejected most of the time. Back before his sponsor company was exposed for its role in the race-fixing scheme, he soaked in the glory of being one of the WRL's top racers. He is also a very sore loser with a vindictive streak, as evidenced when he was disqualified for having that spear hook on him. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': Inter-positive longitudinally-mounted transponder (LMT) w/ Jonchee exhaust system *'Chassis': Custom *'Turbo Parts': None *'CPU': None *'Transmission': Custom *'Steering': Dead Quick Steering w/ computerized interface system *'Brakes': T-360 brakes *'Tires': WRL Std. *'Wheels': T-360 Joint System *'Meter': None Arthur Hall Background Arthur Hall is the head and coach of his racing team in Nyaky Town. Formerly a professional racer for Team Sovass at one point in time, he had left its ranks to form his own racing team, with himself as the leading racer. Despite the infamous accident at the Grand Prix where a racer named Norkia died in a terrible crash, along with Prince Otto leaving the racing scene, Team Hall continued to race on the circuit, even if in the shadow of Team Sovass. Arthur eventually had three sons who would also grow up to become racers for Team Hall, as he took on the position of the team's racing coach. Personality Stern but fair, Arthur cares about his family and is especially proud of his sons, but not so prideful as to be arrogant. He was especially worried when he witnessed Louis' terrible accident at Dalniche, but was relieved that he survived. Back when he was the leading racer of his team, Arthur was fearless and was unafraid to make risky-but-not-necessarily-illegal maneuvers during races. If there's one of a few things he hates, it's arrogant hot-shots who think they're hot stuff, especially Gerard Richard Xavier, who came from an alternate timeline. Arthur is also never a big fan of politics, further fueled when he read the newspaper article about Charlanki having been arrested on corruption charges. He also hates scammers, especially when a con artist illegally impersonating a bishop had attempted to swindle him out of around 250,000G under the pretense of running a charity organization. He never bought it for a minute, as the fakeness of the impersonator's uniform gave it away. Another thing that grinds Arthur's gears is self-delusional idiots that go around forcing their beliefs down people's throats. Jesse James Hall Background Jesse James Hall is one of the three sons of Arthur Hall, the head and racing coach of Team Hall. He was there when he witnessed his brother Louis' accident during a race on Dalniche, and was worried that he would not make it. These worries were swept away when he learned that Louis survived, but was also shocked that he had to be remade into an entirely new car. Imagine Jesse's surprise when he had seen what his brother had become, and what he is now capable of! Personality Jesse is the fun-loving, easy-goer among the three Hall brothers, but a competent racer nonetheless. He also likes to go to Poqui Town to get views of the ocean blue, as well as collecting slot cars. Jesse also loved watching footage of history's greatest racing legends in action, in addition to having a generally good time. Like his father, however, he's not a fan of politics, but his biggest gripe are racing tracks that are generally considered by even the most skilled to be unforgiving. He also hates it when someone acts like a self-righteous jerkwad. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': 8 Cylinder Engine *'Chassis': Chassis 6 Composite *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 3GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disc Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 1 *'Wheels': Net Wheels *'Meter': Sports Meter Nicoletta Ferrero Background Nicoletta Ferrero lives on Outpalya in Good Old American, where she runs her family's restaurant, Il Italiano, which serves Italian-style food and also sponsors a local racing team. From her parents, she's learned how to cook the family recipes, with a certain attention to detail. She is also a graduate at the prestigious cooking academy, Le Cordon Que, where she applied what she learned from her parents into her studies with great effect. One of her favorite recipes to make at Il Italiano is pizza. She uses only the freshest ingredients from local sources for her pizzas, as well as other forms of Italian food. She is also fluent in Italian, and sometimes says Italian exclamations when shocked, excited or upset. Personality Nicoletta is generally sweet-natured and pleasant to communicate with. She is also quite confident in her ability to cook up dishes of the family recipes, especially pizza pies. However, she is also intolerant of anybody who exhibits bad table manners. When she finds out of any employee of hers doing wrong, such as stealing money from the cash register for example, she makes it a point to punish that wayward employee accordingly. On the topic of pizzas, she does not like frozen, mass-produced factory-made pizzas that are sold at grocery stores. In her own words, "These aren't even real pizzas!" Category:Blog posts